


Horde Roleplay: Before thoughts

by Alxbaster02, Prince_of_Azuna, TheBansheeQueen



Series: The Crimson Company [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-War of the Ancients, Suramar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxbaster02/pseuds/Alxbaster02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Azuna/pseuds/Prince_of_Azuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Short stories set before the events of any RP we do that aren't long enough for their own works. Not chronological





	1. Acceptance

“Oh baby, I’m so proud of you” Solthen gushed happily curling her arms around her youngest son and hugging him tightly as they both stared at the acceptance letter in his hands. “The most prestige academy in all of the Kal’dorei empire” she smiled widely “Kaiden, come look at this! Queen Azshara’s signature and everything!”

Kaiden also offered a smile, although it was considerably less excitable than his wife’s, “They normally don’t accept anyone under the age of 16, Ervine. You could at least pretend to be excited”

Ervine’s eyes shifted up from the letter he’d been staring at to his father, “I am excited. Can you not tell?” the skinny elf’s expression had not changed since he opened the letter, so no; any normal elf wouldn’t have been able to tell he was extremely excited. Kaiden chuckled almost awkwardly “I forget you’re a boy of few expressions, forgive me”

Mind you, Kaiden’s expression hadn’t changed much either, aside from the small smiles he put in place when expected, “Are you proud?” Ervine asked his father directly the question making Kaiden jolt slightly,

“Of course!” he assured “The examiner believes you have a natural arcane attunement of someone a thousand years your senior, imagine what you could do with a few years of training that attunement” he tilted his head “If anything I’m a little jealous”

The comment made Ervine nod and his eyes return to his letter, rereading it again, as if to make sure nothing was out of place, from the side Korvos laughed “Ervine, the letters aren’t going to rearrange themselves and change its mind about your acceptance” he moved over to his little brother’s side and reached up to pet his shoulder.

“What if they make me change their mind and make me wait until I’m 16?” Ervine asked cautiously, Korvos shrugged,

“Then you enjoy the next two years knowing you have a scholarship waiting for you.”

“I don’t want to wait”

“Ervine, don’t bother worrying about things that haven’t happened.” he smiled “you got in, be happy”

The taller elf nodded slightly, looking down at Korvos, a small smile twitching on his expression “I am happy”

The shorter man smiled fully at him “Good, you should be”

Solthen squealed with excitement again before pulling her two boys together and hugging them tightly “I’ll cook something special tonight as a celebration! Ugh, I’m so happy, nothing to spoil this for us!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“What do you mean  _ suspended _ ?!” 

Headmistress Lialya sighed, “You exactly what suspended means, Korvos.”

Korvos’ mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his words “But why?!”

The older woman gave him a pointed look “This is his 5th incident in a week, I simply cannot have someone so socially damaging in my establishment. It could hurt our reputation” she looked over at Ervine who was sat in a chair opposite her, next to Korvos. He looked uncomfortable, his body too tall for the accusing stare; his shoulders hunched over slightly and his hands in his lap. He was looking away from Korvos, eyes towards the floor.

“Socially damaging?” Korvos huffed “Come on Lia, he can’t be that bad”

“Don’t ‘Lia’ me. Would you like to hear some of the things he’s said to other students?!”

“Please enlighten me”

Lialya moved to a stack of paper, searching through it briefly before picking out a piece, she cleared her throat “‘If you didn’t have such an oafish way of talking, you might almost seem intelligent’”

“Come on, that’s not that-”

The headmistress halted him with her hand as she continued “‘I’m sure you’re the reason your parents divorced. If you just removed yourself from their life perhaps that would fix their relationship’”

“I-”

“Perhaps it’s for the best your mother passed away. Now your father can see his maid without her getting angry at him for it”

Korvos cringed slightly and gave his younger brother a pointed look, Ervine still wasn’t looking at him. He sighed “He’s just anti-social, Lia. He doesn’t even realise what he’s saying is wrong” he looked at her with puppy eyes, “Give him another chance? For me”

Lialya looked at him a moment before sighing “He gets one more chance, after that I’m calling his parents back to the city and talking to them about therapy”

Ervine blinked, his head jolting up “Therapy?”

The woman looks at him “Ah, he’s found his voice. Yes, Ervine. You’re a smart boy, an ideal student but clearly, something in your head isn’t the same as our other students”

Korvos perked up “That’s a bit-”

“I don’t know whether you’re just a narcissist, socially inept or- forgive my language, an asshole.” her expression softened “seeing a professional may help you through whatever is muddled in your head. But we’ll discuss that when you lose your last chance”

“If” Korvos piped in, Lialya sighed.

“When. Dismissed”

The walkout what quiet and awkward, Korvos hummed thoughtfully to break the silence “You’re lucky your headmistress fancies me or else you might be out of a scholarship” he tried to joke. Ervine didn’t reply, he just buried his hands in pockets and walked a little faster. Korvos had to enter a light jog to keep up with his taller brothers long strides, “Hey, Ervine- come on. It’s fine. You just have to be a little more careful with what you say”

A moment of silence passed “Are you going to tell Mother and father?”

“No. Not yet anyway. There won’t be a need to if your behavior improves”

“I don’t even understand what I did wrong. I was just being honest”

Korvos sighed “See, sometimes, people don’t enjoy honesty when it points out something they don’t want to hear you know? Especially if they feel it doesn’t help them in any way”

Ervine thought for a moment before nodding “So unless it’s helpful to the person, I shouldn’t say anything?”

Korvos’ face lit up “Yes! Yes, exactly! See, you understood that easy enough. There isn’t everything wrong with your head. I don’t know what Lia was on about!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“What did he say this time?” Korvos sighed, sinking into his chair slightly, Kaiden and Solthen beside him. Solthen frowned,

“This time?”

“Long story”

Lialya and another older and angrier looking woman sat on the other side of the desk, the woman glaring at Ervine so viciously it was a surprise he didn’t have holes burning into him, “Oh yes, Ervine. Please tell your parents what you said to me today” the woman hissed causing Ervine to shift his head to regard her.

His eyes shifted to look at his parents and brother, almost nervously, Korvos nodded at him. He sighed, “I said ‘Your desire to talk non-stop about subjects that are irrelevant to the class are the reason why a large number of the students viciously dislike you. In fact, I image a similar reason is why your husband left you for a younger, less blabbering woman. Perhaps if you wish to win him back and become more popular you should revisit that trait about yourself”

Solthen gasped slightly “Ervine!”

“What?” he asked, “Korvos said I should only comment if I think it’ll be helpful. I was attempting to offer Miss Irthiam a way to mend her social life”

Korvos groaned “Not what I meant, Ervine” he sighed “for someone so academically intelligent, you’re socially hopeless”

Ervine turned to look at him before blinking “Is that an example of something I shouldn’t say?”

“What? No, its-”

“The truth?”

“Yes and-”

“Helpful and a way to get me to improve my behavior?”

“Precisely-”

“Then it’s exactly the type of thing you don’t want me to say.”

Korvos opened his mouth, then closed it again, then pointed at his little brother accusingly, “Do you see the issue?”

Lialya frowned “I do.” she turned to his parents “Last time Ervine was here I mentioned a therapist might help him sort through his thoughts and teach him some social skills. Thoughts?”

Kaiden tilted his hands “What are the alternatives?”

“Well he’s being suspended either way. Either he learns some social skills in that time or does nothing, comes back then likely gets expelled.”

Kaiden looked at his youngest son, “...and you’re sure this therapist could fix him?”

Ervine’s expression twitched at the word fix but he said nothing. Lialya nodded “I am”

Solthen nodded, “Yes! That’s a good idea, it’ll be nice to have someone to talk to, right honey?”

Ervine merely grunted in reply.

“Excellent! We’ll take that option then!”

As the other adults discussed the details, Korvos looked over at his younger brother; he could already tell he was plotting, figuring out how he was going to get out of this. He repressed a sigh, sometimes he wondered in Ervine was too intelligent for his own good.

Oh well. Maybe the few weeks of having this therapist would be good for him…

You know, before she or he was arrested or blackmailed out of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. How It all Began

“Ya be a disgustin’ murka Tez, go be doin da chores I told ya ta do or I be sendin’ ya to the lowa city with da rest of da filth of Zandalar” face pulled into a snarl, with a roughly creased face - the charcoal skinned troll glowered down at the smaller child before him. He towered above her height, his muscled form leathery and worn, obnoxiously large tusks protruding from his lips and causing him to spit with each word. His eyes were uncomfortably dark for a zandalari troll - instead of emitting light, his eyes seemed to swallow it, and only further made his figure even daunting over the small child.

“Motha been askin me ta help with da babies. I don’t be havin no time for cleanin out da pens” a child’s voice replied. The small troll was barely up to his waist, having to tilt her head back to look up at her father. Her skin was a pale green in comparison, hair a bleached white that barely stayed in the golden, skull hair clip that kept it in place. Her face was soft for a troll, with a gentle litter of rock-like formations on her brows and arms, and a small scar sat across her bottom lip - of which barely had to move for her small tusks. She stared up at him with defiance, turquoise eyes alight with a fire that showed in her frown. Her response only made the troll above her growl

“I don’t be carin’ wat ya motha be sayin. Do as ya told!” he smacked the child over the back of her head, making her wince and look down “I don’t want ta be dealin wit’ a brat da rest of my life. Ya will learn ta respect ya betters”

“But fatha-”

“No, Tez’asiya. I don’t care whatcha be sayin’, get outta my sight before ya make me angry!” the man spat, shoving his daughter roughly out of the door of their home. The young troll barely held her footing as she tumbled out of the door frame, effectively falling into a group of figures that had just attempted to enter the building.

“Oh, would ya look at dat. Da useless vermin still be breathin’ anotha day” the voice was a young female, harsh on the back of the throat and confirming the smirk written all over her disgusted face. Tez’asiya looked up at the new group, only recognising the one who had spoken

“Leave me alone, Ur’vael. I don’t be carin for ya insults so why do ya keep spoutin dem?” Tez’asiya bit back with an even tone, once she had steadied herself before her elder. The troll in question was obviously the offspring of Tez’asiya’s father - the resemblance uncanny except for the lack of hair on Ur’veal’s head, and the more noticeably feminine form. Ur’veal laughed, the sound cold and cruel for such a young creature

“I don’t be insultin’ ya, I be tellin ya da truth. One day ya will realise da obvious” she scoffed and shoved Tez’asiya out of the way. She plastered on a fake smile, flanked by her sheep-like goons “Oh fatha! I must be tellin ya of da progress of my trainin’ today!”

Tez’asiya sighed shortly, pulling herself to stand again and calmly dusting herself off. Shaking off the comments of the crueler side of her family, Tez’asiya swiftly left the area and headed toward where she wanted to be; the jungle. She’s not a naturally rebellious child - quite the contrary. Anything her mother needs her to do, Tez is doing it. Whether that be feeding the abundance of baby trolls that run around her home, or training alongside the other few druids of the family, Tez was obedient and proud to be so. Her father was a different matter entirely, and she had no quarrels in ignoring and avoiding the man at all costs.

She let a small grin fall on her face as she descended the many steps of the Zandalari city, focused on the city more than the world around her, effectively being startled when she was swooped off her feet and into a set of arms. She giggled as she was spun around, looking over her shoulder at the man who had lifted her. A cheesy grin, angular features and the same pale skin as his sister, Ho’vo was the eldest and bubbliest troll you could meet. His short blue hair was pulled up into a rough style and the man sat at a lot shorter height than most trolls his age.

“Now where be my little sista runnin of ta?” he teased with a grin, sitting her on his hip as he started to descend the steps with her “Ya not runnin’ away from home are ya? How could ya leave without me?”

“I ain’t runnin’ Ho’vo, I just want ta go to da jungle again” Tez smiled again with a level of innocence the wars in Azeroth would soon drain. “I wanted ta test my shiftin’ again, I be gettin betta’ every day!”

“Really? Ya will be showin’ me up even more if I be lettin ya go den!” Ho’vo gasped dramatically, tickling Tez’siya and making her laugh uncontrollably “But I be guessin we could go for a quick ride, before motha be draggin us of for trainin’”

“Tank ya brotha!” Tez cheered happily, hugging his neck and causing him to smile goofily. This was the interactions Tez’asiya lived for, the ones that helped her forget about her awful father and eldest sister. She clung to her brother’s side as he carried her down the steps, occasionally making jokes about the various Zandalari that they passed. And it wasn’t long until Tez and Ho’vo made it to the lower city. The unaffiliated Zandalari, the ones that couldn’t even become warriors within the society, lay around on their knees away from the heat of the sun. They held their hands up to the passersby in a desperate attempt for redemption or coin. Tez’asiya and Ho’vo would only spare them a curious glance normally, but this time Ho’vo had to pause. He sighed and began to veer off his path, making Tez whine “Where are ya goin now brotha? Dis aint da way to da jungle!”

“We have ta help Iva’ya before motha’ or fatha’ find out she be here” Ho’vo explained simply, making Tez pout

“Wat be wrong with Iva’ya bein’ in da lowa part of da city?” Tez asked innocently as she clung to her brother. Ho’vo shrugged as he kept walking  
“It’s not dat it’s wrong ta be in da lowa city Tez, it be more who she be talkin ta down here” he explained as best he could without downright insulting the Zandalari that littered the streets around them. He had to step over some of the sleeping women in order for the two to approach the slightly wealthier looking troll speaking quietly with a young female beggar. The wealthier looking troll had long, burgundy hair tied into an array of large braids, her pale skin making her wider features more prominent. She shared the same skin tone as Tez and Ho’vo, and the same eye shape, but other than that she looked rather different. She was noticeably younger than Ho’vo, but considerably older than Tez’s small form.

“Iva’ya!” Tez’asiya called out with a happy look, making her sister look up from her conversation. Her expression went from calm to guilty almost immediately once she lay eyes upon her brother and sister. She plastered on a smile for Tez’s sake

“Greetings Tez, Ho’vo” she stood from her crouched position, allowing the beggar girl to scurry off out of sight, causing her to sigh wuietly

“Ya know wat I am goin’ ta say Iva. Let’s just be goin, I don’t like doin dat to ya and I don’t like seein fatha angry with ya” Ho’vo sighed, gently using his free arm to pat her shoulder. She was taller than him so physically she looked down on her elder sibling, but you could tell she looked up to him as a familial figure.

“Sorry brotha, it’s just not a fair way of life” she sighed, Tez looking between the two quietly “I just want ta help-”

“I know sista, but ya know da rules. Come on, ya can help me carry Tez up da stairs again, she be gettin heavy!” he teased the last part to lighten the mood, making Tez pout and roll her glowing eyes

“Of course I be gettin heavy! I’m growin!” she huffed, making her elder siblings chuckle. Iva’ya took Tez out of Ho’vo’s grip and set her to sit on her hip, allowing Ho’vo to stretch his limbs dramatically with a sigh “Ya such a drama queen brotha”

“Don’t be so mean Tez! How could ya wound me in dis way?” Ho’vo practically cried. The sisters exchanged looks and rolled their eyes, giggling away as Ho’vo grinned and led the way back toward the stairs. These moments were the small part of Tez’asiya’s childhood that she cherished, since these were the times she actually was able to really be a child, and not the mother figure she would soon have to be for her growing family.


	3. Training

“Well done, Tez” Tez’asiya looked up to her mother with a determined smile. Her chest was heaving as she shifted out of her young dinosaur form. She had been sparring with her brother Ho’vo, who was now starfishing on the ground with a groan.

Tez’asiya was getting close to her teenager years, and the young troll had already surpassed her eldest brother in their training. Inamu was incredibly proud of her daughter, although she maintained a calm expression even with the smile wrapped around her tusks. Inamu and Tez’asiya looked very similar. They shared the same pale grey skin and bleached white hair, their rock placements similar on their brow bone. Inamu’s features were noticeably much deeper though, her laugh lines, forehead and eye bags very defined - making her look much older than she actually was.

Her long white hair was in two large braids down her back, and her chin was held high as other druids like her children trained nearby. She was one of the many instructors within Zandalar for a reason, and she was determined to prepare her children to be the same.

“Tank ya motha!” Tez’asiya nodded with a small smile of her own. Inamu had been worried about Tez’asiya since she had begun to close off from people. She didn’t really speak much unless completely necessary, and confined her friendship in her eldest brothers and one of her many sisters. But her training was improving immensely and as much as Inamu was concerned, she also wanted Tez’asiya to follow her own path.

“It be no fair motha! Tez is gettin too strong!” Ho’vo whined, pouting as he finally sat up and crossed his arms. Inamu rolled her eyes.

“Of course she be gettin stronger den you. Ya not putting in da same hours she be doin” Inamu pointed out with a raise of her eyebrow. Ho’vo huffed as Tez turned her smile to him

“We can train togetha more brotha” she offered and he groaned

“But ya get up so early! How do ya even have da energy?” Tez’asiya rolled her own glowing eyes at him

“Some of us have ta feed da children before trainin. Ya wouldn’t have a problem if ya spent less time at da bar in da evenings and got some sleep” she replied bluntly, making Inamu rub her temples as Ho’vo groaned

“Tez don’t be outin me like dat! Dat’s mean” he huffed, rolling over and standing up with a grunt. Tez’asiya was already catching up to his height, but he had enough height in order to ruffle her hair annoyingly. She rolled her eyes and fixed her poofy white hair back into its clip with a huff.

“It be da truth, brotha” she replied simply.

“Wat ya talkin about?” both the siblings and their mother turned to the new, much deeper voice. Tez’asiya looked up at the ridiculously tall troll with a soft expression. He had darker skin than the three of them shared, and inky black hair tied loosely into a bun at the base of his head. His features were broad and defined, his large lips not really demonstrating happiness or sadness either way. He looked rather stiff, his gaze darting around even though he attempted to concentrate on the people before him

“How Ho’vo needs ta train more and drink less” Inamu explained briefly, shooting Ho’vo a pointed and strict look. Ho’vo mock saluted his mother, who just sighed in response and focused her attention on the boy before them “How did ya trainin go, Curek?”

“Productive” he replied stiffly, looking down on his mother with his expression tense and uncomfortable.

“Dat be good, Curek. Perhaps ya can start ta help Tez since she be surpassing Ho’vo” Inamu suggested, and Curek’s gaze fell on his younger sister. Now Tez’asiya didn’t like to admit it, but Curek's deep voice intimidated her. Her second eldest brother only found solace when in water. His focus was jittery anywhere else. He could fight on land just about, but his strength was in the ocean - and he was well renowned for his abilities as an aquatic druid. But his jittery nature didn't end with his fighting style - Curek couldn't hold a conversation with anybody unless in water, as he would just end up shutting down and retreating without a word back to the ocean he loved if he tried. It was rare that he was seen in the house because of this, as he preferred to sleep in the rock pools by the ocean if he could help it. Unless there was a storm, then he'd venture up to sleep outside their home and be able to speak with the other members of the family.

Curek nodded impatiently in agreement, and Tez’asiya felt the nerves swirl within her. She looked up at her mother who was now smiling.

“Why don’t ya go to da docks? Ya can practice shiftin into ya aquatic form Tez, Curek can help ya” Inamu instructed, earning a nod from her daughter. Tez’asiya hesitantly trailed over to her brother’s side and glanced up at him. His darker form swiftly placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from the usual training grounds in silence.

Tez kept glancing around her, avoiding eye contact with Curek as they walked down the large steps to the docks. Curek continued around the docks until he came to a secluded cove, guiding Tez over to a set of rock pools near to the open water. He let go of her shoulder so he could climb into one of the shallower rock pools and sit down, Tez watching him curiously. He gestured to the rock pool opposite him, which was deep enough to come up to her shoulders.

Tez hesitantly climbed into the rock pool, all the while noting how much calmer and more focused Curek seemed. He was able to keep his eyes on her instead of darting them around the landscape, and his body seemed to relax into a much less rigid state. She got herself in the middle of the pool and looked at Curek, feeling a little lost on where to start.

“Motha always said the aquatic form was da hardest one ta shift into. Ya gotta make sure ya can shift well enough ta breathe when under da water” Curek spoke in his deep voice, and Tez found herself playing with the ends of her white hair in nervousness. “I won’t be makin ya go under da water today, Tez. Don’t worry ya-self”

“Alright...” she looked up at Curek, whose large lips pulled into a smile around his tusks. She wasn’t used to him smiling, since he was always just tense or uncomfortable. It was nice to see him at ease for once.

“Relax. Dere be no need ta be wary of me sista” Tez instantly felt a little guilty but he just raised a hand “I know I aint 'round much, but ya will get used ta me eventually”

“I apologise brotha” she sighed quietly “I didn’t mean ta make it seem like I be wary… It wasn't my intention”

“Do I look angry, Tez?” Curek asked gently, and Tez shook her head quietly “Den don’t be concerned about it” he leant back against the stone “If ya ever need ta practice, or ta talk, I always be here ya know. Ya will just have ta come find me, besides it'd be nice ta hear more 'bout da others, I be missin dem”

“...Of course, brotha” Tez’asiya managed a smile of her own, looking at her brother with a new found light. He nodded, reverting back to his calmer state after offering her another wide smile.

“Now. Let’s be starting ya trainin”


	4. Temptation

Thiteldra Duskbell was haunted by many demons. Not in the sense of an awful childhood or a catastrophic event that hung over her like a shadow - oh quite the opposite entirely. Thiteldra was clung to by tempting whispers in her ear consistently: 'more power’ they would hiss 'he can offer you so much more’ . A blood elf of a small stature and of a relatively noble house, not only that, but a Mage of the Kirin Tor - knowledge was something that any Sunreaver like her craved, but what made Thiteldra’s whispers so dangerous was who they were tempting her mind to sway towards. Ice and snow had always been a craving to her; she wanted to harness something that killed so many, yet fell so calmly in the moonlight. That had so little forms but so much ability. Thiteldra's whispers knew exactly what would satisfy that thirst of knowledge her power desired, and it was most definitely not within the Kirin Tor.

Thiteldra had allowed her whispers too much power over her mind. Wrapped in a thick, black cloak and shielded in a daunting, navy robe, Thiteldra slipped into the back streets of Dalaran with the shelter of night. Mounting a snow-white Griffin, she descended into the darkness of Northerend without a single notice from the great city she left behind. This had been repeated for months, almost a year, and her whispers had only ever been right. She'd finally got noticed by something much more powerful, much darker than the Mage's of the Kirin Tor.

Packing only her most powerful scrolls, and her most trusted staff, she descended yet again into the shadows and death that plagued the lands of Northerend. The Argent Crusade was in full action now; Paladins of the Silver Hand and Death Knights of the Ebonblade were just as equal a threat to Thiteldra's risky ventures into the snow now, but whatever happened that night would determine whether the dead was amongst her issues. Yes, her whispers were leading her to the King of Death itself. They were relentless, and even though her heart was very different to her mind, the storms of this continent seemed to cloud the connection between her heart and her head. She was taking a risk. Turning her back on her family, on her people, on the Kirin Tor. She'd fought for so many years with her mother to find a place amongst the Mages, so many years with her nose buried in books and bruised from her practices. Yet still, her whispers only pushed those memories to the back of her mind.

Thiteldra's ebony black curls billowed around the face mask she wore, fel-green eyes burning into the landscape as she descended into the heart of Icecrown. The mountains surrounded her, the snow making her pale skin prickle and fuel her whispers. Thiteldra never spoke of her struggles with power like this, never understood the dangers of how the magic of ice dug it's claws into her. It was like her magic controlled her; and that's exactly what any dark force would use to their advantage. She had been approached by one of the Lich King’s adversaries in her ventures for power - been offered a meeting, offered more power. Who was she to refuse when her whispers gladly accepted the offer for her? She hadn't even contemplated the severity of her actions until the great citadel came into view, and the Griffin squarked and veered in apprehension. Thiteldra felt her stomach twist at her ride’s obvious discomfort. Her heart suddenly found its voice 'am I sure this is what I want? What I need?’

And as quickly as it gained that strength, the whispers became deafening. Thiteldra took a more firm grip on the reigns of the creature, ignoring it's apprehension and steering it down toward the huge structure below. The various undead circling the castle only spared her a glance and a hiss as they followed her descent into the platform. Jolting inhumanely through the air with clicking and gnashing teeth and bone, they all glared down on her small form as she landed near to the grand doors of the structure. Dismounting, the Griffin immediately scuttled over to the corner to avoid the undead all blinking at it ravenously, only remaining due to its trained loyalty. For now at least. Thiteldra only watched it move with an impassive expression, straightening her small form as she was approached by an uncomfortably tall troll. Even to said troll, he could sense there was something wrong with her. Her mind, her demeanor, her power was chilling - no pun intended. Something told him her very soul was clutched in the claws of her magic. It made him smirk around his obnoxiously large tusks; just what his master could utilize.

“'Bout time ya be showin up, Blood Elf. Da masta been waitin for ya, ya shouldn't be keepin da King waitin mon” he all but hissed. Thiteldra strained her neck to look up at him, her cold voice slightly muffled by her face mask

“No time was set by your master. I came when I was able” she stated simply. The troll scoffed

“When da masta invites ya to a meetin, ya should be commin immediately. Ya should learn dat now if ya want ta serve da masta whilst ya still breathin” the troll glowered. Thiteldra mulled over his words. 'Do I really want to even serve him? Is this right---’

'Of course you want to serve him. Think of the power, Thiteldra. No-one can offer you a gift like this except death itself. Do it. Go to him. Don't ruin this for us’

“Perhaps we should stop wasting time in the courtyard then” she replied passively. The troll rolled his eyes in disdain, muttering in Zandali about how annoying blood elves could be. He spun in a somewhat clumsy fashion, dragging himself along and up a great staircase. Thiteldra followed, her body combatting her inner turmoil the closer she got to those doors. The closer she got, the more her gut wrenched. She thought of her family; her elder brother Naithem, who had an awful habit of partying too hard and going to important family events hung over. Her elder sister Taamandra, in all her beauty, set to marry a man of the Rosegold house in just a few weeks. Her heart ached as the warmth of their memory melted away the storm between her mind and her heart. She couldn't do this, what had she been thinking? The Lich King was evil. Why would she succumb to such cruel thoughts and whispers? She knew better. She had to turn back before it was too late---

Three knocks broke her out of her thoughts. Dread filled her. She needed to get out; now. Just as she was about to turn, she finally noticed the two large abominations flanking her and the troll. She paused, swallowing slightly as she heard the heavy door scrape open with long, daunting creaks. She heard the gravelly chuckle emit from the troll

“Can't be changin ya mind now mon. Ya be da Lich King's now” she turned her head to him, her green eyes almost glaring. She heard the wind howl and whistle as it left the darkness of the room before them. She gulped slightly as the troll’s pale lips creased into a wicked smirk, the tusks only making it more daunting. Thiteldra's back was poked forward by the grotesque abominations bubbling behind her, short and inchorrent gurgles of discontent at her lack of movement. The poke was more of a shove due to Thiteldra's small stature, and sent her back inline with the tall troll that guided her here. He took the opportunity to seize a grip on her arm, his hand practically making the entirety of her arm disappear into his grip from its size. “Move” he ordered sharply, proceeding to yank her roughly into the room. There was no turning back now.

Thiteldra's strides were no longer confident as she was dragged into the shadows. She finally came to focus on the daunting figure looming upon his throne. His armour made him look just as terrifying as the nightmares all of Azeroth spoke of, yet her whispers continued to sing his praise. Her heart clenched as those glowing blue eyes bore into her very soul, his voice scratching at every corner of her mind, the low tone reverberating throughout her body.

“Duskbell… you have arrived...” he noted, words striking her like ice. The whispers were practically giddy at the power of the throne before her; yet she found her own words caught in her throat. The Lich King let out a cold, deep laugh that even made the abominations wriggle in discomfort. “Your words escape you… yet your magic screams out… I know what you want from me, Blood Elf… you have no need to hide in the shadows of the Kirin Tor scum of the floating city”

'Bow Thiteldra. Pledge yourself to him. Offer your soul. He will give us all the power we will need!’ Thiteldra had to hold her head. The whispers actually hurt her now. They'd never done that before. Her mind ached with the effort of trying to determine what was her own voice and what wasn't. How had she not seen it before? How did she not recognise that her desires had taken ahold of her? How had she been so blind when surrounded by so much knowledge?

“You fight it… I see it…” the Lich King's voice seemed to by hypnotic all of a sudden. It was resonating, blocking out her heart’s screaming as her green eyes raised to look at the King with the same coldness that she had greeted the troll with “yes… give in to the power… only then can you truly serve me…” The Lich King stood, her glowing gaze following his movements. The troll released her arm, seemingly satisfied that the King had gotten under her skin.

The King began to approach Thiteldra. Her heart rate picked up, her breath escaping her as her chest tightened. No. She had to escape. This had gone too far-

Did she hear that correctly? Everything in the room had paused. In the distance, echoing- there it was again. This time Thiteldra could hear the undead scream. The citadel was under attack. The Lich King all but scowled, the once tempting voice now all but a chilling scratch down her spine. Thiteldra knew fate was giving her another chance.

“Keep her in the dungeons…” The Lich King ordered, his steel gloves glowing with unnatural energy as he summoned an opening into the air before him, stepping inside without another glance and disappearing from view. As soon as the worst of the threats had gone, Thiteldra snapped out of her stupor.

“Come on den Blood Elf, don't be makin dis difficult---” the troll never got to finish his sentence, as he found himself propelled across the room by a sudden flurry of sharpened ice. Thiteldra eyed him coldly, her staff drawn as she held her hand out in the direction of her attack. She swiftly backed up away from the abominations as they screeched out and spat at her angrily. Wobbling dangerously toward her, Thiteldra threw ice at their feet, covering the ground in a slippery blanket of cold. For creatures that live in the landscapes of Icecrown, you'd expect them to have some balance on ice, but alas the two found themselves sliding onto their backs and squirming around to try and turn their enormous bodies around without loosing their protruding insides.

'What are you doing! You fool! Go back right now!’ Thiteldra ignored the voices as she bolted for the doors. She could hear the troll regaining his feet behind her, cursing up a storm. She didn't have much more time to escape

“Afta her ya useless vasks! She be gettin away!” He spat, but Thiteldra had already slipped through the small opening of the doors. The undead goons that had been posted their barely had time to realise she'd bolted past them before they were flattened by the abominations slamming the doors open with another gargling screech.

Thiteldra used her fingers to let out a sharp whistle as she kept running. She knew if she stopped she was dead. Or undead, as the case may be. She couldn't do this to her family. She'd been such a fool. The Griffin perked up, realising it's master was in danger. Spreading its great wings, it wasted no time in letting out a roar of fury and diving to defend its master. After effectively using its grand wingspan to knock back the oncoming undead that rushed to greet her, Thiteldra swiftly swung her leg over the saddle and snapped the reigns. Sending one last shard of ice through the gnarled hand of the reaching abomination before it could grab the Griffin's tail, Thiteldra clung to her ride as it dodged and soared away from the countless flying undead surrounding the citadel. They weren't so passive this time, however.

One by one, Thiteldra used her draining magic to carve a path through the darkened sky, the Griffin soon having the space to use its ferocious speed and guide them swift into the night. Thiteldra let out a breath. The whispers were silent now. Slowly placing her staff upon her back allowed Thiteldra to look down at her small hands. How had she fallen so low? This was not a power she wanted. The ice and snow was too dangerous, too tempting to her. What if she tried this again? What if the whispers returned and she couldn't see through her clouded mind next time?

“I will never use this magic again… I cannot” she found herself murmuring, earning a glance of confusion from her Griffin. She looked at the creature's gaze “even you could see it… I was so blind to the truth… I cannot fall into my desires again, I must not fall into them again”

What Thiteldra didn't know, is that the whispers of her power had only silenced. They had not disappeared with her vow - they lingered, waiting for the blood elf to fall back a victim to the temptation; though even Thiteldra did not know that the company she would soon meet would save her from her path of self-destruction.


	5. The Mogu and the three Snakes.

_A Pandaren legend tells the tale of a mogu man- aged and alone. Without tribe or friends to keep him safe. The humiliating defeat against the Pandaren race all those years ago leaving his people scattered and without order. With no plan and no purpose- he used his hatred and cunning to device a way to get vengeance for the disarray he had suffered- the worthlessness he had endured. He would turn the Pandaren against their own._

_Under the blanket of darkness, he snuck into a quiet fishing village, the numbers few and people undefended- they would make for the perfect victims. He snuck into the homes of three Pandaren children, all of tender age and barely able to walk. One of Sapphire eyes, one with ruby eyes and finally the last with Emerald eyes. He left only ember and fire in his wake- leaving the Shado-pan and Golden Lotus nothing but ash to find. The children were never recovered._

_While never recovered- they were not lost. The mogu was...training them. As one may train a hound to hunt, they were broken and beaten- robbed of all emotion and offered the unrivaled ability to kill in return. It took only a few years of training for the Mogu to set his young jewels on their own kind, the Pandaren never expecting children as young as ten when they had knives slashed across their throats. With their age- grew their ability- with their ability grew their bloodthirst._

_They became known as the three snakes- for they struck quick and quiet._

_The Sapphire eyed Pandaren became known as the Sapphire cobra, for he was the biggest and physically most imposing of the three- using his size and ability to use range to outmaneuver his enemy even when outnumbered._

_The Ruby eyed _Pandaren_ became known as the Ruby viper for while she was beautiful- she was also quick and deadly, her claws reaching your throat as her eyes danced with yours- coating her signature colour across the floor. _

_Finally, the Emerald eyed Pandaren became known as the Emerald boa for once you were in her grasp she never let go. Your life held in her grip- constricted and choked- until there was nothing of it left_

_The mogu and his three snakes- finally he could conquer the Pandaren and bring about the new Mogu empire and he didn't have to lift a finger._

_Or so he thought._

_The things with snakes are they are independent creatures. They don't feel love or compassion- they don't feel loyalty. If they think they can handle a meal- they will strike._

_The sapphire cobra was the first to fall- he was found in the wilds, slit across the throat once, stabbed in the chest twice. The mogu was concerned at the loss of his pet- the cobra was a large and cruel man- what manner of beast could end him with no struggle or difficulty._

_The ruby viper was next. Slumped over at her desk- a empty wine glass beside her stilled head. Poisoned. Her ruby orbs left wide and open in confusion- a confusion reflected in the Mogu's soul. His base must have been infultrated. His final pawn was at risk- if she died so did his best chance at recreating the mogu empire. He retreated with his pet in tow- finding a safe place for them to lay low. To keep his perfect empire safe. As they entered their new home- the emerald boa spoke-_

_"Master" she spoke firmly, her voice deep and sharp. Like a whip against a back. The mogu jolted- turning to his pet who named him a master but addressed him as a slave. "Do you remember why me and my "siblings" were called the snakes by the Pandaren?"_ _The mogu frowned at the foolish question, the Boa carried on- "We were cold-blooded, uncaring- like you'd imagine a snake to be. We'd kill anyone- perhaps even a sibling if we felt our competition needed to be...culled."_

_The mogu finally found his voice, "Make your point, slave"_

_The boa smiled and continued as if the man had not spoke "but what competition could be worth the elimination of ones breathren? A meal. A large one at that. I know me and I knew the others- if they thought they could handle the prey- they'd strike. But this wasn't their hunt-"_

_Finally, the mogu understood. Of course, it hadnt been a normal pandaren to kill his pet- it had been another snake in Pandaren's clothing- "This was my hunt. My prey."_

_Those were the final words the mogu heard before he was caught in the Boa's grasp- constricted and choked- until there was nothing of it left...just like he taught her._

_They say the Emerald Boa is still out there. Hiding in the long glass- waiting for her prey to be within her reach. So be careful- for there is no such thing as a loyal snake. You may be able to employ the boa but you will not tame her, and you should not try- lest you share the fate of the Mogu who tried to tame three snakes._

 


	6. Sylthian Brightfate

Maikaha Emberbane had struggled with his temper from an early age. For as long as he could remember he loved taking his anger out on anything and everything, it had started at insects; holding pieces of glass over ants and watching them burn beneath him. Then it graduated to small animals; he’d steal local cats and rabbits and do cowardly things to them, leaving bits for their owners to find afterward. Then it moved to people; petty theft and assault, watching people cry and beg beneath him. He never killed them. No, that would create more harm than good, he wasn’t ignorant to what he was doing and something somehow always stopped him from going that final step and ending a fellow, living breathing person.

The scourge was quite a good thing for him. It gave him something to channel his rage to, something to focus on. After that was over he found himself craving something else to complete him. He wanted to hurt people, he wanted to kill people. He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn’t and it was driving him insane. He thought the Blood Knights would be the answer to that, something else to look to, to channel his rage into. He knew the initiation process was grueling...but honestly, he’d take anything to his sadistic obsessions at this point.

It didn’t help.

The Naaru empowerment was the final push he needed, that final burst of energy to tip him over the edge. His rage was a blur to him, he remembers the red and the screams. He didn’t even remember using a weapon, just the pure need to kill fueling him to rip these people apart with his own hands, with his teeth- to pull them apart and make them suffer simply because he wanted to. One body turned to three, three turned to six, then to ten, finally to fourteen before enough manpower was collect to hold Maikaha to the ground and render him unconscious.

Maikaha was confused when he finally awoke. The metallic taste in his mouth burned his tongue and his fingers were raw and bruised. The events of the massacre surged back to him, the satisfaction he’d felt, the wholeness of it all. He wanted to do it again.

He jolted upright ignoring the aches and pains of his body and growled when he saw the magic barrier that surrounded him. They’d put him in a fucking cage. Like some kind of animal.

“That’s not a nice sound”

The voice was one Maikaha hadn’t heard before. It was soft and melodic- as well as patronising and teasing. The blond man looked up to see a tall blood elf before him, hair kissed by fire curling and escaping in every direction. His robe was also red, with streaks and patterns of gold adorning it, patterns that matched the book in his hand.

A priest. A fucking priest.

“You here to give me my last rights?” Maikaha spat, he should have known he would be executed the moment he woke up.

The red-head shrugged, “I can if you really want”

Narrowing his eyes, the blonde studied the other man closely “If you’re not here to bring me to execution then fuck off”

The other man just gave him a pointed look, “I am Caene Flamestrider. Priest of the light. As for why I am down here, I simply came to stare at you”

“Do you think you’re fucking funny?” Maikaha snarled at him through the barrier, “I could kill you with my bare hands”

“Yes, shame that barrier is in the way”

Maikaha wasn’t ready for the pure, blinding rage that flashed across his vision before he could even recall what he was doing he was slamming his head against the barrier and clawing his bruised fingers at the magic, ignoring the burning sensation in left across his skin. He had to kill this man. He didn’t know why but he had to.

He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear- his heartbeat and the constant ringing was too loud. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him-

His eye shot open. He’s not where he remembers being. He was looking at the magical cage holding him...now he is staring at the ceiling, the magic seemingly gone from around him. The ringing was gone too, replaced with a gentle hum and a buzz of warmth around him. What was this? What was this peace?

“Behold the power of the light, my friend”

Maikaha shift his head slightly to see Caene staring down at him, his hands on either side of his head as the light illuminated from his fingertips. He also noticed his head was rested in the taller man's lap, but instead of the rage or humiliation he’d assumed he’d feel- he felt only peace.

“What is this?” he asked quietly

“Proof you can be redeemed in the light”

Maikaha shakes his head gently, “There is no redeeming me, I’ve been cursed to be a monster since birth”

Caene smiles down at him, “Maikaha Emberbane was cursed at birth, with the grace of the light I have reborn you in its image. Maikaha is banished. You are a new man now”

Maikaha- No, not Maikaha. A new man sighs “Then” he starts carefully almost afraid of breaking the spell over him “who am I”

Caene thinks for a moment, his warm hands still against the small man's head, “In the name of the light I rename you-” he thinks a moment longer before a grin spreads across his face,

“Sylthian Brightfate”


	7. Betrayal

_ “Rangers. Lower your weapons” _

The shock of those words rung in Rook’s ears for a moment then a moment longer- this time louder. Angrier. Her eyes shifted to her Regent Lord and she felt them narrow, a hand moved to grip his arm- 

“No.” she spoke simply, Lor’themar narrowed his own eyes, 

“Bloodspear. I have given an order”

“You’re offering that treasonous  _ bitch _ mercy” her grip tightened “she offered none to our people when she slaughtered them in the streets of a place meant to be their home.  _ Kill her _ ”. There was the sound of shifting weapons behind them; a few of the Rangers had raised their weapons again-

His jaw tightened “Rook. I gave the order. We will stand down and return our wounded to the harbor. No-one else needs to die today”

“She does.” 

“ _ No _ .” It was sharp and there was no arguing with it, she let a snarl show on her face,

“I can’t believe I almost forgave you” she hissed in Thalassian, she spat at his feet and turned walking back the way they had come in. He didn’t stop her. He couldn’t if he wanted his ‘peace’. She knew that. She still hated it. 

She walked back to the harbor, killing any in her path- reaching it before any of her fellow Sin’dorei did. Good. Fewer questions. She found a small boat they kept to get around the island and dumped her sword and shield in it. Finally, she gripped her Silvermoon tabard and pulled- the tear made her jump despite her expecting it, the fabric falls from her hands and she shifted to get in the boat. The tabard would explain everything to Lor’themar as soon as he saw it- no need for stupid goodbye and/or fuck you notes.

Rook had begun to push from the island when a hand came out to grip the small mast and yank her back “You’re are not actually  _ deserting _ .”

Alethiah regarded the voice she knew she recognised. Faven Cinderspark. She was the Blood Knight in charge of her fellow paladins on the island. Her first command position. She was doing well- perhaps a little too well Alethiah found as she was pulled back to shore. 

“Cinderspark” she flicked the paladin's hand off her mast and to her surprise, she let go “I’m not deserting- I’m getting shit done”

“Explain” 

“I’m sure Theron will explain when he gets back” she grunted “He let that cunt Proudmoore go. We had her but he surrendered.” Faven didn’t talk but her face showed her distaste- Rook continued “Theron cannot free our people from violet hold...so I’m going back to the Klaxxi to ask them to help me get into Dalaran and get them back. Show those mage bastards what it feels like to be  _ hunted and killed in their own city _ ”

“The mantids” Faven spoke thoughtfully, “You think they will help?”

“Honestly- I’m leaning towards no.” she grunted “but I helped them save their people- the least they could do is help me save mine” 

Faven worried her lip between her teeth “You could stay here. Your aid with the thunder king could be the difference between life or death”

Rook laughed “What good could I do? They have you here- the thunder king is as good as dead. Our people in the Violet hold have no-one.”

The redhead sighed, “You know my position means I cannot support you doing this.”

Rook smiles, pushing off from the shore as she spoke “Then don’t” she turned and shifted the sails to drift away from the shore-

“Rook!” Faven called red fabric in hand- “Your tabard- take it. I will tell the Regent Lord of your leaving”  

“Keep it. You can return it to me after you’ve kicked the Thunder Kings ass” 

Then the mists enveloped her and she was gone. 

  
  


-

  
  


Rook found it felt strangely good to land upon the beaches of the Dread Wastes again- after spending months in this place before being tempted into helping at the island of Thunder perhaps it was beginning to feel like home…

She banished the thoughts a moment as she collected the stuff from the boat before carefully pushing the vessel back out to sea- she refused to be tempted back. Not yet anyway. She turned and blinked in surprise at the shadow looming over her she hadn’t heard approach-

“Kil’ruk.” she greeted allowing the smallest amount of fondest to leak into her tone, 

“Wakener” he replied, “You came back.”

She shrugged “Said I would, didn’t I?”

“You did” he narrowed his eyes “You came here for something” it wasn’t a question. 

“I did.” she sighed “Fly me back to Klaxxi’vess for old times sake, huh?”

He grunted, “Remember when I told you not to get used to me taxing you around?”

She grinned “You enjoy carrying me around really- you bug boys don’t see much else in the ways of action” she smiled sweetly “Please?”

He sighed and grumbled slightly before shifting to allow the Sin’dorei to climb up onto his abdomen and wrap her arms around his thorax. She smiled slightly “It’s been a long few months. It’s good to see you again, Kil’ruk.” 

There was silence for a moment as the Mantid took off before a reply was heard “...and you Wakener.”  

  
  


-

  
  


Alethiah didn’t anger easily. She never had. But when the Klaxxi leaders had the nerve to deny her request outright the red she saw almost made her draw her sword. Was this the type of blinding anger that drove Makhiah to murder? Perhaps. If so she understood why he didn’t hold back. The only thing that stopped her was a handful of the paragons expressing their interest in joining her- it wasn’t enough for the elders. Waste the talents of the paragons on lesser races? Ha! Not likely. Even if said lesser race had potentially saved their species. She hissed angrily to herself as she walked to a space by herself “Cunts.” 

“Disrespect the Klaxxi with such language again and there will be consequences, Wakener” of course Kil’ruk had followed her. She simply put her middle finger up at him. He sighed, “The Klaxxi are not mercenaries, Rook. We’re not here to serve at the will of lesser races-”

“Neither am I but I helped you” she glared “Light help me- you ‘superier’ types like to forget you’d be dead without my help”

“That was your mistake then. Not ours.”  

She glared- harder this time “I don’t have time to argue with a glorified bug- my people need me”

“You plan to storm this ‘Violet Hold’ yourself?”

“Damn fucking right”

“You will fail and die.”

“Then  _ help _ me, Kil’ruk” she tried not to let her desperation show but damn it all she was feeling her will to live drain from her body, he looked at her a moment before replying-

“You already know I would if the Klaxxi allowed. As would Skeer, Rik’kal, Kaz’tik- but the choice has been made. Our people must come first” 

She felt her anger shift and drain from her body leaving just the feeling of being so, so very tired. “Of course they should” she sighed “I apologise. I am desperate”

“I can see that” he held squeezed her elbow somewhat fondly “Go sleep, Wakener. You get annoying when you’re tired” 

Despite herself, she laughed “Did you want to join me, bug boy?”

He made a noise of disgust “You also get distasteful- go to sleep before I make you”

She laughed again before remembering something- “You haven’t asked me about the thunder king yet.”

The mantid tilted his head, “I assumed there was nothing to ask- he will destroy your forces. I had in part assumed he’d already done that- hence why you were here”

“What a stupid assumption. We’d broke his vanguard and laid waste to his allies by the time I left. He’ll be dead in a month”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I know the woman leading the charge. He’s already in the ground”

Kil’ruk let out a noise akin to a laugh “I shall believe it when I see it wakener.”

She grinned and went to make a remark before Kil’ruk practically shoved his hand in her face “No more idle conversation. Go rest”  

She sighed- she was exhausted but didn’t really wish for sleep right now… “Can’t we go find something to kill instead? I’ve been sailing for days now I wanna kill something”

“Wakener-”

“Wind-reaver” she smiled “Fly me to the shore and let’s go kill some Saurlak- yes?”

He paused before sighing “Very well Wakener. But you rest when we return”

“Can’t argue with that- let's go.” 


	8. Payback

_ “That is it. I’ve had enough of your attitude” _

_ “You think this is attitude? I’ll show you attitude-” _

Ervine sighed and closed his book carefully as yells began to emanate around the estate. His mother and Ysreia were fighting again and with Korvos and Hae’lynn out at the leyweavers guild it meant he was stuck playing diplomat. He made his way to the sounds of arguing to find his mother and sister at others ends of the dining room table yelling at each other- poor Adruis stood there trying to play mediator while his face screamed  _ ‘this isn’t in my job description’ _ . 

“I’ll handle it, Adruis” Ervine dismissed him gently to which the butler sighed with relief,

“Thank you, sir” 

As he retreated, Ervine observed the argument a moment longer-

“I am so very tired of you undermining me in front of guests” Solthen seethed “I am trying to assist my son by taking care of a few of his meeting so he can have some time to himself and you actively sabotage-”

“Well, I’m sick of you talking down to me in front of said guest” Ysreia snapped back “I’m meant to be a member of this house yet you berate me like dirt and deny me the right to talk to anyone you think is important. My idea was valid”

“This isn’t about ideas and validity. You interrupted me, unmined my position then insulted me”

“Because I wanted to give him my opinion and neither of you-”

Ervine cleared his throat causing both women to jolt and look at him, he sighed “You realise poor Adruis is probably going to resign if you keep arguing in front of him like this?”

Solthen puffed up slightly and stormed over to her youngest son- “She’s crossed the line this time Ervine- she called me a ditzy cunt in front of Lord Arienne Leidryia”

Ervine blinked a moment before frowning “Ysreia-”

“They both kept ignoring me! Leidryia wanted a solution to his husbands decrease in popularity and I offered him one”  

Ervine sighed shortly “If you wished to offer the man a solution I would have happily helped you write a letter or organise your own meeting, sister” 

“You think he’d ever meet with a bastard? Besides he was right there! Why wouldn’t I just give my opinion on the spot” 

“That’s not an excuse for the language you used, Ysreia”

Ervine turned to his mother who had been simmering this whole time, “You have a punishment in mind mother or shall I handle it?”

Solthen never really dished out punishment- she normally left it to Ervine or Korvos to discipline Ysreia seeing their punishment as better than her own but today seemed different. She breathed and calmed herself “Revoke her jewelry kit for a week and have her write an apology for her behavior to Lord Leidryia in that time”  

Ysreia’s face contorted for a moment “No! That’s mine!” she looked at Ervine “Don’t let her do it!”

“You need to understand there are consequences for your actions” Solthen huffed “Perhaps you can use your free week to think about that.

Ervine thought a moment before shifting his hand and summoning magic to it “Very well, mother” a few moments later the box appeared in his hand. 

Ysreia almost seemed to pale “Ervine!”

“Ysreia. You don’t get to berate people with such language and get off free”

“But she berated me”

“And she was punished for it by being embarrassed in front of a guest. It is your turn now”

Ysreia opened and closed her mouth a few time before letting out a sound akin to a growl and storming out the room, Solthen sighed slightly,

“Thank you, dear.”

“She will attempt to get you back for that one”

Solthen sighed again, heavier this time “I know. I’ll watch myself”

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few days went by and nothing particularly eventful happened. Ysreia was ignoring everyone- Korvos and Hae’lynn included, even though they hadn’t been home at the event. Hae’lynn walked into the dining room where Solthen and her sons were eating breakfast, Ervine smiled at her approach “Good morning- you finally decided to get up then”

She blushed slightly “You could have woke me” 

“You get pouty when I wake you up, besides you looked peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you” 

She smiled back at him and approached him to kiss him chastely, she frowned slightly “Our bath has a hole in it”

Ervine tilted his head slightly “A hole?”

“Yes, I don’t know how it got there but for obvious reasons, it won’t hold water”

“You can use mine, dear” Solthen piped up “Help yourself to any of the shampoos and soaps in there”

Hae’lynn beamed at her “Oh, thank you. I’ll do that now!” she briefly kissed Ervine again before retreating to Solthen’s room. A good few minutes later Ysreia walked in, a slightly impish expression on her face that dropped the moment she saw Solthen was in the room, “I thought you just went into your room”

Solthen narrowed her eyes “No. I did not. That was Hae’lynn, her bath is broken so she’s using mine”

Ysreia visibly tensed “What.”

Ervine stood and frowned “Sister, what have you done?”

A brief cry of dismay answered that it wasn’t anything good, Ervine narrowed his eyes at his little sister then moved past her to his mother's room where Hae’lynn currently was. Pushing open the door, Hae’lynn was stood in a towel in front of a mirror trying to do something with her hair. On closer inspection, it became clear that any hair from the waist down had begun to tangle and matte in a gross mess. Ervine turned to his sister who had trailed in the room behind him “Explain”

Ysreia looked uncharacteristically embarrassed “I wanted to get back at Solthen- so I...well I put glue in her shampoo” at Ervine’s glare doubling she pouted “I didn’t think Hae’lynn would use them”

“That is not an excuse” Ervine hissed with palpable venom “Go to your room”

“But-”

“Now.”

She jolted, he’d never raised his voice before at her. Her eyes glossed slightly as she stormed back to her corner of the house. Ervine turned to his wife, “It’s only the ends of your hair, darling we can salvage it”

Hae’lynn sniffed weakly “You won’t cut it right? I don’t want to cut it”

“We’ll have to take a little bit of-”

“No! I’ll look ugly with short hair!”

“No, you wouldn’t. Besides, we won’t take enough off for it to be ‘short’”

“Nooo! It’s my only redeeming feature” 

Ervine huffed “Keep talking like that and I’ll cut it off to prove you wrong.” he cups her face “I’ll take off the matted parts and nothing more. It’ll grow back”

“It took me 3,000 years to get it this long”

“Good thing you have that time and more” he kissed her chastely “Come- no more arguing”

 

-

 

After fixing Hae’lynn’s hair and eventually being able to calm her down- Ervine made his way to his sister's room. He didn’t bother knocking before entry knowing that would get the door sealed- Ysreia was in her room, stuffing clothes into her bag the tears on her cheeks obvious. 

“You know” Ervine starts making the girl jump “I always assumed you’d be younger when you first tried the running away trick. I was at least 8 years younger than you when I tried it.”

“Fuck off” she whimpered with no real venom- just a great deal of tiredness in her tone. 

Ervine sighed shortly “Ysreia- sit down. Let us talk”

For a moment he thought she was going to disobey but her anger shimmered away quickly and she practically sunk down onto her bed. Ervine huffed gently and perched next to her. 

“I used to play antics like the one you pulled today when I was your age”

She perked up in interest “You did?”

“I get it. You believe that your words won’t get through the thicker skulls of others so you devolve yourself to a level they will understand. Something that will teach them not to do it again” he smiled slightly “I remember when I was in school, Korvos asked me to study for my upcoming assignment. I’d already memorized all my books on the topic so there wasn’t much else for me to do- I decided to paint instead to calm my mind. Korvos assumed I was lying to get out of studying” Ysreia lent on her brothers arm as she listened, “eventually he took away my painting and colours and told me I could have them when I was done studying- but I was already done studying” he looked at his sister again “long story short I burnt away the glass in my window, took some money I’d been saving, brought some paints and hide at the edge of the city until my exam.”

“Did Korvos not freak out when he found you?”

“Oh, I think he cried for the same amount of time I was missing for. But he learned not to doubt me again. Especially when I came back with a perfect score and a painting I still keep in my office to this day.”

The pout in Ysreia’s tone was palpable “If you understand then why did you let Solthen take my kit?”

“It wouldn’t be fair to undermine mother’s authority. She’s very patient with you Ysreia- most women in her position wouldn’t even allow you in the house when a visitor was present.” he pulls out a small box from his pocket to which Ysreia’s eye light up instantaneously. “You may have this back but you need to offer my mother a verbal apology- same with Hae’lynn”

Ysreia worried her lip “What about Lord Leidrya?”

“Forget about him. He’s always been a royal prick” he quirks his eyebrow “Do we have a deal?”  Ysreia nods and claims the box almost instantly, sighing with relief to have it back, Ervine continues, “In future, come to me before you start plotting the downfall of others. If they deserve it I will assist you”

The young girl practically threw her arms around her brother, speaking as though she was close to tears, “You’re the only person who understands me” she practically whimpered to which Ervine hugged her tightly,

“Of course. I practically was you in my younger years” he smiled and kissed the top of her head gently, “Now, sister. Make something before you work on your apologies. I’d like them to be done within the next two days”

She smiled at him, slightly less meekly now “Yes, brother.”     


	9. Midnight musings

Ervine had always been a ‘hands on’ kind of man. Both in the literal and metaphorical sense. He’d never really grasped the idea of personal space and he was always prepared to solve problems by any means necessary- so yes by getting up and fixing it. 

Still, he found that ever since Hae’lynn had moved into his home his need to touch and do had increased; cuddling, for example, seemed to be something he’d begin to crave at random intervals. He’d be sat in his office later in the evening with no real desire to sleep when this urge to catch Hae’lynn before she dozed off would arise simply so he could hold her. What a strange and unjustifiable need. It interrupted his own study time, it potentially meant Hae’lynn was less likely to sleep and there was no physical gratification like with foreplay. So why had this sudden habit appeared?

This question bothered him as he made his way to his room to engage in this strange need, opening the door Hae’lynn was already sat up on the bed waiting for him; she smiled at his approach, “I wasn’t sure you were coming”

He huffed slightly, he had been slightly later back given his musings; “My apologies, love. I got caught up in thought” he spoke as he dressed more comfortably and perched on the bed beside her, no sooner had he joined her she’d wiggled between his arms and sighed contently, he hummed thoughtfully “You enjoy contact”

She looked up at him curiously, “I do- just with you though” 

“Our feelings are identical. I look forward to this time with you- despite how unproductive it seems”

“Does it have to be productive?”

“I suppose not. I am not used to acting without reason, however”

“Enjoyment is reason enough right?”

He looked at her and smiled “I suppose it is.” He kissed her head gently and curled his arms tighter around her- she giggled in approval. A moment of silence settle before Hae’lynn spoke again, “will you tell me more about yourself? Before the sundering?”

He blinked in confusion “What do you mean?”

“It occurs to me I’ve asked about the world before the sundering but I’ve never really asked about you- will you tell me a little?”

He thought for a moment- he hadn’t really considered life outside of Suramar in years; he didn’t wish to be stuck in the past like his father...however, “I suppose I can recall a bit for you” he thinks a moment longer “I was born in Zin’azshari 2,000 or so years before the sundering. My brother was around 3,000 years old at the time of my birth and my parents were...busy. So he was my primary caregiver up until my late teenage years-”

“Your parents didn’t raise you?”

“No. My mother was training with her sister to become Queen Azshara’s handmaidens and my father made his fortune by enchanting for some of the noblest of the highborne- very few could live up to his work. Both jobs required their full attention.”   

“Did Korvos have no such work?”

“No- he was already the acting head of house for the weeks my Father spent deep in the capital. He claimed my existence wouldn’t hinder his efforts.”

“Did it?”

“Of course not- I was the perfect child” he smirked at her slightly “When I wasn’t getting suspended from the royal academy anyway.” 

She blinked at him “You attended the Royal Academy?!”

“I did- I enrolled at 14. The youngest attendee ever by quite a way so I’m told” 

“That’s amazing!”  

He smiled at her starstruck expression “Well I finished it- surprisingly enough. I didn’t really partake in the politics side like most of my peers.”

“Why not?”

“One; I didn’t like people and they didn’t like me, Two; I was still too young to understand the weight of such power and three; I didn’t care for it. I only cared for the knowledge I could get my hands on with my graduation.” he cleared his throat slightly “Well you know the rest- The legion, the Sundering, the isolation of our people.”

“Wow” she mumbled slightly “You're so interesting in comparison to me”

He quirked a brow “I doubt that- I simply had more time. You were young during the war, yes?”

“24 when the shield went up but by that time you’d already graduated from the  _ royal academy _ ”    

He gave her a pointed look “You're doing that thing again.”

She pouted “That thing?”

“Yes, when you find excuses to convince yourself I’m too good for you. I’m not” 

She puffed out her cheeks “You are”

He sighed and grabbed her waist pulling her face up to his to press his mouth to kiss her with vigor, her sweet little gasp in surprise gave him the chance to slip his tongue against her own- he didn’t even try to cover his moans or be subtle about his shameless touching. A few moments later he pulled back and admired her flustered state; 

“Hae’lynn” he started “No woman has ever been able to pull me from my work for something as trivial as touching or kissing. You were worth a great deal to me. More than words let me tell you” 

She wiggled slightly “...you’ve had other women?”

He repressed a groan- of course, that was what she’d pick up on… “Twice.” he offered “I am interested in nether and I haven’t been in at least 3,000 years” 

A pause “...you promise?”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “Yes, I promise” 

Her ears fluttered slightly and she smiled “Okay” she wiggled again “What did you do when the shield first went up?” 

He shrugged “What did _you_ do?” 

“Nothing exciting- I found not many people were interested in the worship of Elune anymore so I kind of...stopped?” she frowned a little before her expression brightened a little “I took up tailoring under a tutor a few years later though- that was fun!” she blushed “Now you!”

He huffs in amusement “You expect something exciting? I fear you will be disappointed, I did the exact same thing I was doing before; Studying.” he quirked an eyebrow at her unconvinced expression “If you’re looking for something more interesting Elisande did ask me to be one of her advisors”

She blinked slightly “Really?”

“Yes, we were familiar with each other before the sundering and she valued my council and I her leadership. I declined, however.”

“Why?!” 

“I’m set in my opinions and I tend to refuse compromise. Not ideal traits of an advisor. I do however advise her advisors from time to time.”

“Is that how you know the first arcanist?”

“That would be correct”

“Is she nice?”

“I enjoy her. Melandrus is bearable. Vandros however…”

“You don’t like him?”

“He’s a fickle and cowardice lush who thinks far too highly of himself and his magic” 

“Oh”

“Quite.” He looked at her “May I ask about you?”

She blushed slightly “Of course! I’m rather boring though”

“Did you have any other hobbies beside leyweaving?”

She thinks a moment “Hobbies...not really. I’ve had other tutors for other things though” she sits up slightly and smiles “I got really good at it too! My tutor said I was one of the best students he’d ever had!” He found himself smiling contently at that- so rarely was she so confident in her ability regarding...well anything, 

“I don’t doubt it. What was the tutoring for?” 

She smiled again, this time slightly shyer “I could show you?”

He quirked an eyebrow “Oh?” her hand shifted from his chest to move down his body “Do enlighten me” she sat up and moved down his body to settle between his legs, he watched her carefully and she pressed her lips to the area there producing a groan from the man, “please” he hadn't meant to sound so breathless but she'd him and well- she had such a pretty mouth...

She obeyed his plea, pulling his loose pants down to press a few kisses to him before she wrapped her mouth around his shaft, her hands pressing gently against his hips as she began to move her head up and down, her tongue running along his sensitive skin as she worked. He was beginning to enjoy himself when his mind was kind enough to remind him she said she’d learned this from training with a tutor...what a peculiar thing to be taught. Then he remembers who her mother was and the monster she was and his warmed body almost immediate went cold- 

“Hae’lynn hold on a moment” he moved his hand to her chin to lift her off him, trying to ignore the intense pang of want as a small line of saliva connected her to his now wet member. She frowned, “Was it not good? I’m sorry I guess I must be rusty”

It was his turn to frown then, “It’s not that- I’m just curious as to how and why this tutoring came about” 

She tilted her head at him “Mother hired him for me on my...it must have been 1,800th birthday- as for why it’s quite normal for women to learn how to please her man. I assumed you’d hire one for Ysreia when she was old enough-”

“No.” the answer was too sharp- Hae’lynn jolted almost violently.

“What?”

“That is not a normal thing for a young girl to undergo, nor would I ever dream of hiring such a tutor for Ysreia. What sort of ideals do you think I’m trying to instill on her? That she needs to know how to please a man? That's ridiculous.” 

“B-but-” her eyes glossed over and her confidence evaporated “I- I thought it was normal”

His anger faded and morphed into guilt “I apologise I wasn’t trying to ruin your mood-” he halted at her expression “...Hae’lynn?”

“I...I…” she curls her arms around herself “I didn’t mind performing what I learned on him because I assumed it was normal-”

“Him?”

“Him, them. My tutor- Randel-” she shuddered “I feel like a whore” 

Ervine moved his arms to hold her, “I don’t care who you’ve performed for, Hae’lynn. My only concern is your lack of education and knowledge of consent while doing so” he felt his anger spike again “what was your tutors name?”

She looked at him “Why?” 

“I simply wondered if he was still in business. If so I’ll be quick to put him out of it” 

She almost smiled at him “He is- but he assumed I was a consenting customer surely. He only knew what my mother said.”

“He never made you feel obligated?”

“No. He always made me aware I could say no. I didn’t because I thought all girls did it.” she cringed “Stars- my sisters went through that too-” Ervine frowned, she’d been so proud of herself a few moments ago…

“If it makes you feel better- your tutor was correct. You are an excellent performer” to his surprise she laughed slightly, 

“I was enjoying it too” she smiled “I just feel a little silly now”

“I understand” he kissed her gently “We can try again another time if you haven’t been put off-”

“No! I mean-” she blushed “I’d like to- with you anyway. It...it felt good for me too” he noticed she was shifting her thighs slightly, 

“I can do something for you if you’d like? Allow me to make up for ruining the moment?”

“I’m glad you told me.” she clarified before smiling “Can we cuddle? You’re so warm and cozy” he smiled back and opened his arms and she slides back into them as they settled down again. Slowly, ever so slowly he was beginning to understand his brain's desire for such contact.  He was in love with her. Wholey and undoubtedly in love. And what better way to spend his time than with his love warm and safe in his arms. 

  
  
  



	10. The Fall Of Quel'thalas

Faven squealed slightly as she narrowly jumped over the undead that had begun clamoring at her feet. Light save her they were everywhere, protruding from the earth and slinking in from the sides, another one threatened to cut off her flee but a sharp sword cut across it's head before it even had the chance. Eudialyte. She was still here. They were still okay. That's what Faven reasoned at least as she fled together. It was just them now, the rest of their regiment was either dead or one of the corpses chasing after them. Just a little further now, then they'd find some safety with the rest of their people and they could begin to fight this- Light be willing. The sound of hooves caused Faven to look around sharply- Arthas had been on a horse, had he found them?

"Don't look back" Eudialyte commanded her grip still tightly around her sister's hand, "If we trip, we die."

"I can hear a horse" Faven panted "We can't outrun something on horseback" she turned again, it wasn't Arthas. But it was human- dark hair and blue eyes aimed at the pair as he charged on his horse. He was moving a lot faster than they were- her feet stuttered suddenly- and she screamed. Where she fell her ankles were now throbbing at her and where Eddy had been gripping her hand tightly her socket now pulsed where it'd been pulled uncomfortably. Eudialyte was with her instantly, throwing the undead trying to clamber on her sister off and pushing those coming from the sides away-

"Fay, I need you to get up,  _ please _ " it was a plea- a beg. One of the bigger undead slapped at her sword hand, knocking it away. She grunted in frustration, kicking the creature so hard in the chest it concaved- there was more still- and more and more. Faven couldn't get up, her ankle was failing her- her arm throbbing. She was begging to the light- trying to summon it to her wounds so they could go. Trying to put a shield around Eddy so she could run- it was silent. Another undead dived for her but Eddy threw out her arms blocking the growing wall of walking corpses- keeping them at bay. They were pulling her hair, biting her limbs. She grit her teeth, "Faven- Run" she ordered through her clenched jaw. Finally, she managed to shuffle to her feet, 

"Eddy-"

"Go!" 

There were too many on her now- if she moved they'd collapse on her and kill her- then moving to Faven. The shadow of the horseman was also growing larger by the minute "It's too late, you need to-" a gasp interrupted her demand as silver suddenly protruded through her side- the undead parting like the sea to give rise to a tall man with blue eyes and black hair. He looked at Faven, his blade hand twisting as Eddy sucked in air, his other hand coming round her throat. "Don't scream, Lady Red" his eyes remained unmoving as the undead hovered around them patiently "You'll scare little Red here. Wouldn't want her to wake the dead" 

Faven who was barely on her feet was locked still- her gentle celeste eyes mirroring his piercing Sapphire ones.  She was going to die. They were going to die. 

"Faven"

Faven blinked and managed to look at Eudialyte whose mouth was now speckled with blood, "Run" she slammed her elbow back into the Death Knight's side, he grunted- something about the sound awaking Faven, Eddy's last words echoing in her mind. 

Run. 

She turned and moved- ignoring her throbbing limbs and ran. 

"After her!" The death knight screeched to the undead, pushing Eddy to the floor and pulling at her hair forcing her to look up sharply as undead of all types descended on Faven. She must be going mad because she could hear horses again- but this time she refused to look back- instead, she looked up. A horse. With a High elf rider. The rider came at her- aiming his arrows and knocking her nearby chaser down. The rider was by her- it was Thyden- the youngest of Alethiah's older brothers. "Fay" he gasped, "you and Eddy didn't make it to the fallback point-"

"You have to help her" Faven panted, she pointed back "Please- we need to go get her" 

Thyden looked up at the man calmly knelt over Eudialyte's collapsed form, he glowered at him before looking at Faven. He dismounted and proceeded to lift Faven onto the mount- "I'll get her and bring her back- you go find my sister. She's leading the troops back at the evacuate" he slapped the horse causing it to rear slightly and gallop away. 

  
  


Valentius watched passively as the elf rider cut his way through the undead towards him. He held his hand causing the corpses to stop- Thyden stood opposite him as the death knight rose to his feet.  "You're bold" he commented over Lady Red's heavy breathing "If foolish. Your name?"

"Thyden Bloodspear" he grunted "Let me take Eudialyte and no harm will befall you" 

"Thyden-" Eudialyte panted, she was paling- she was going to bleed out soon. 

"Eudialyte" Valentius mulled over the name "Oh. You mean Lady Red here? Eudialyte. How beautiful- just like the gemstone-"

"I will not ask again" Thyden snarled, Valentius watched him a moment longer before stepping over Eudialyte's body- 

"Then don't." he moved his hand to his belt as Thyden moved to charge him- as he comes closer Valentius unsheathes a dagger lifting it with little effort to plunge it into Thyden's eye. He stills a moment, looking ahead blankly before falling back to the floor, dead. Eudialyte winces as Valenitus shrugs "Not the prince you were hoping for, Lady Red?" he was pretty sure she tried to spit at his feet after that but he ignored it- looking up to see Little Red on horseback riding away, she was still looking at him. He lifted his hand and offered a wave as she became a smaller speck on the horizon. 

  
  


Faven was all but unconcious by the time she reached safety, sliding off Thyden's horse she felt hands support her to the ground- she turned, it was Alethiah. "Faven" she breathed with relief "You survived" Faven whimpered slightly causing Alethiah to frown- "Where is Eudialyte? My brother?"

"I-I-" it was her fault. She'd tripped so Eudialyte died to save her- Thyden had come back for her and he'd tried to save Eddy. "They're gone. It's my fault- I'm so sorry, Alethiah" she'd half expected the woman to drop her, scream at her but she sighed quietly, 

"It's okay. Thyden knew the risks going back for you both. He'd be happy at least one of you made it back" 

She shook her head "The man that got Eddy got him-" she gasped slightly trying to regain air before she had a panic attack "Your other brothers, where are they? I need to-"

"They're dead, Faven" Alethiah frowned "They were holding the front line with my Father. They had me and Thyden led the retreat. They were overun. It was just me and Thyden" she sighed "Guess it's just me now"

"I..." she gulped "I'm so sorry."

Alethiah smiled sadly at her "Me too- regarding Eddy. But she'd be happy you made it"

Faven huddled closer to herself "The man who chased us- we need to move before he finds us" 

Alethiah nodded in agreement before turning to a taller woman - "Amoranna, assist Faven to the healers. As soon as she's fixed up we move to the main group" she turned to one of the men guarding at the perimeter, “Makhiah- we move to Lor’themar as soon as we can. Clear us a path- I don’t want anymore wounded than needed”

The man with a hood over his head so Faven couldn't see his face sneered slightly “Thought you’d never ask” 

Alethiah nods and moves to grab her spear as the tall blood elf comes over to Faven, Rook looks at her one last time before nodding somewhat sympathetically and following Makahiah out the camp. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
